Jake Terrinder
Credit for this template goes here: ''https://avistella.deviantart.com/art/OC-Biography-Template-406830870 '''One sentence description: '''Jake is a high school boy with the ability of Umbrakinesis, or Shadow Manipulation. General '''Full Name: '''Jake Terrinder '''Reason for name: '''Name his parents gave him, no real reason '''Nickname: '''Nick '''Reason for nickname: '''It's a play on words, ''nick''name. He said he didn't have one, so his friends improvised '''Age: '''17 '''Sex: '''Male '''Gender: '''Still male '''Place of Birth: '''U.S. California '''Birthday: '''4/22 '''Currently living in: '''Wherever RP happens, dorm on campass '''Species/Race: '''Human Umbrakinetic. White. '''Blood Type: '''AB negative '''Occupation: '''Student '''Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Social Status: 'In school: ''Average popularity, a few friends '''Relationship Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive? XD Appearance '''Body Build: '''Ectomorph '''Height: '''6' 2" '''Weight: '''167 Ibs. '''Skin color: '''White '''Hair style: '''Neatly combed at school, messy and casual at home '''Hair color: '''Jet Black '''Eye color: '''Brown contacts, red eyes '''Distinguishing Features: '''Straight posture, only pays half attention to teachers '''Preferred Clothing: '''Dark t-shirt, black pants. Black and red hoodie if cold. '''Accessories: '''Small silver ring with an obsidian stone in it. Eyepatch he wears sometimes. Health '''General health: '''Average-ish '''Posture: '''Good '''Any physical illnesses?: '''No '''Any mental illnesses?: '"Voices" caused by dark energy Take drugs?: 'Prescribed medication to quiet the voices '''Smoke?: '''No Mental/Emotional State '''Archetype: '''Creative Rebel '''Mental age: '''19 '''Act before thinking/Think before acting?: '''Think before acting '''Emotion-wise, generally: '''Emotionally stable on most subjects Conversation '''Way of speaking: '''Quiet but smart sounding, louder when mad '''Common conversation starter: '''Doesn't really start them often '''Swears?: '''Sometimes '''Made-up words?: '''Rarely '''Made-up language?: '''No Likes/Dislikes '''Likes: '''The moon, dark, quiet, and exploring '''Dislikes: '''Bright lights, loud sounds, crowds, being confined Hobbies ()()Insert Later()() Habits ()()Insert Later()() Strengths/Weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Dark energy or Shadows. Enhanced smarts. '''Weakness: '''Light or Holy energy. Physical strength. Skills/Abilities Shadow Manipulation (see link for elaboration on the ones listed): ☀http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation -Minor Animated Shadow -Minor Create/generate darkness -Night Vision -Some Darkness Solidification Education/Intelligence '''Education: '''Currently in high school, knows pretty much everything you learn in high school and some college stuff. Not a genius, but smart. '''IQ: '''112 ''High average 'EQ: ' 43 average Secrets His ability of Umbrakinesis Anything related to the specific roleplay Fears Someone finding out his secrets Anything related to the specific roleplay Dreams/Goals He wishes to show everyone Umbrakinetics can be good, and not all are evil Views/Opinions on... 'Government: '"It's... alright. Just the normal corruption with occasional light." 'Religion: '"I'm not religious, although I'm not against it." 'Economy: '"Just kinda average, I guess?" 'Technology: '"Easily hacked, but I'm careful. It's alright." Favourites '''Food: '''N/A '''Colour: '''Black and red (ex. black with a red stripe) '''Animal: '''Crow '''Number: '''4 '''Holiday: '''N/A '''Season: '''Winter '''Time of day: '''Night '''Thing to watch: '''N/A '''Movie: '''N/A '''Show: '''N/A '''Type of art: '''N/A '''Genre of music: '''All kinds, except country and some lovey dovey songs '''Genre of literature: '''Almost anything fiction '''Genre of shows: '''Sci-fi and Fantasy '''Genre of movies: '''Same as above History Jake was going to school for magic users. He keeps his Umbrakinesis a secret and is hiding from "The Photokinetics" because they're trying to kill all Umbrakinetics. (Better history later) Personality Acts happy and social, but is really kinda withdrawn and shy. If you get to know him, he'd be genuinely happy rather then an act Relationships '''Family: '''Mom and dad, ignore him most of the time. Secret mentor for his Umbrakinesis, Jake calls him his '''Love interest: Depends on RP '''Friends/Allies: '''Depends on RP, other Umbrakinetics. Spider(?) '''Enemies: '''The organization "The Photokinetics", and any and all bullies at school Quotes "Now now, bulling isn't fun. You have three seconds to leave." "My eyepatch? Well, it's mostly for decoration. For a... friend." (as Umbra_Savior) "'The Photokinetics' are a group of biased tyrants. Take action." "I have friends in low places" Trivia -Threatens and attacks bullies, dispute consequences. -Created an online identity, "Umbra_Savior", that he uses to fight against "The Umbrakinetics". -The Shadows have corrupted his mind, and he will get more and more evil as time goes on. -To fix the above problem, you would need an "Angel Stone", which is super rare.